total drama all new
by hailrose1999
Summary: Its an all new season with new people. Rated T just to be safe.


**AN: I don't own TD. **

"Hello, I'm Chris McLean, and welcome to Total Drama All New, last season ended with Mike against Zoey, unfortunately the island was destroyed. This year we have a new cast, a new island, and new challenges. Let's meet the cast," Chris says with a wicked grin, "First, Ruby." A girl with pure white skin and hair walks on, her hair covers her right eye and goes to her chin and her eyes are red and she wears a white "rock candy" hoodie, black jeans, and fingerless black gloves, her lip and eyebrow are pierced, she also has a locket. She walks to the end of the dock with her arms crossed. "What, not even a hello?" asks Chris.

"Hello," says Ruby sarcastically.

"Anyways, next is Alexandria, welcome," says Chris. A girl with wavy long cotton candy hair walks on. She has a light tan and hazel eyes. She wears a white sweater with a panda in sunglasses on it, yellow shorts, and brown boots. She wears a rainbow belt, and has a panda handbag, necklace, earrings, and charm bracelet.

"Just Alex please," she says with a smile," and thanks, I'm glad to be here."

"Wow, that's a lot of … uhm, pandas," says Chris.

"Yeah, they're my favorite animal."

"Okay, next, Henry and Sara." A guy and a girl walk on next to each other. The girl, Sara, has auburn hair to her shoulders and blue green eyes, she wears glasses, a light blue t-shirt and jeans. The boy, Henry, has brownish black hair and brown eyes, he wears jeans and an aeropostal sweatshirt.

"Hey, Chris," say Sara.

"Yeah, he... Whoa," says Henry as he slips and falls in the water.

"You moron," says Sara.

"Smooth move," says a girl with long wavy blonde hair and green eyes as she walks onto the dock. She wears a light green t-shirt, a sky blue jacket, and brown Capri's, and has an eagle necklace. Sara looks over and screams in joy.

"And here is Alli," says Chris.

"Alli, what are you doing here?" Sara asks.

"I got on Total Drama, and apparently so did you, and are you going to help Henry or let him drown?" asks Alli.

"Help would be nice," calls Henry. The girls help him up and walk to the end of the dock.

"Anyways, next is the Wright twins, Wesley and Evan," says Chris. He looks to the boat where the boys were supposed to be. No one is there. Suddenly his pants are yanked down by one of the two boys, the other starts laughing. They walk to the end of the dock as Sara glares at them. They both had choppy bond hair with bangs that fell into their eyebrows, one over the right eyebrow and one over the left, they both had emerald eyes but the one standing on the right had a light brown ring on his left eye. They wore a dark green hoodie, the one on the left said "Twin One", and the one on the right said "Twin two" and jeans. "Not cool, dude," says Chris.

"Okay which one is which?" asks Alex.

"That's for you to figure out," said the boy with the "Twin One" hoodie.

"We think the one on the right is Evan and the one on the left is Wesley, but we can't be sure," says Chris, "next is Clyde." A boy with a blue hoodie, black sweat pants, and a blue chullo covering his hair walks onto the dock. He gives a small smile and walks over by the others. "Okay, next is Max." A boy with spiky orange hair and green eyes walks on. He wears a red t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Hey everyone," he says with a smile.

"Hey, I know you," exclaims Alex," you were on the football team last year, we went to the same highschool."

"Hey, now that you mention it, Ruby looks familiar," says Even.

"Looks like you caught onto my surprise," says Chris," most of you know at least one other person on the show. For example, Henry Sara and Alli all went to the same school, and Ruby, Evan, and Wesley all went to the same school. So let's get on with it, Jason come on out." A boy with messy short black hair and green eyes, he wears simply jeans and a t-shirt walks onto the dock.

"Hey everyone, glad to be here," he says. He walks over to Alli, Alex, and Sara. "Hey, I'm Jason, how are you all doing," he asks with a wink. The girls all blush and huddle together.

"No time for that now," says Chris, "next is Jillian." A girl with curly light blonde hair with silver streaks in it and ice blue eyes walked onto the dock. She wore a black bustier crop top, black skinny jeans, black ankle length heeled boots, and black hoops.

"Wow, glad to be here, thanks," replies Jillian sarcastically. She walks and stands next to Sara, who smiles at her. Jillian just stands there with her arms crossed.

"Well, next is Jasmine, welcome," says Chris. A girl with black hair in a ponytail walks onto the dock. She has green eyes and is tan. She wears a black t-shirt with a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off and red shorts. She is wearing headphones and is jamming out to her music. She walks by not even noticing that she has arrived. Before she walks into the water Alli grabs her arm to stop her. "Okay…" says Chris kinda confused, "Anyways, Adam, you're up." A boy with long, black hair that is slicked back with a couple curls in it walks on. He has light blue eyes and wears a black tank top and jeans. He has a tie dye bandana on his forehead.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you all," he says. He scans over everyone and then see's Jason. "Hey, I know you."

"Yeah we've already been through this. Everyone knows at least one person. Uhg and now we have to go to commercial. Well, who else will be arriving? Find out after this." Says Chris.

**AN: Hey, sorry it took so long to get up there was a couple blizzards so I wasn't able to get on the computer. I'll try to update faster next time. **


End file.
